Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a lens driving module, and in particular, to a lens driving module which used to hold and move a lens.
Description of the Related Art
As technology has advanced, a lot of electronic devices (for example, cameras and smartphones) have incorporated the functionality of taking photographs and recording video. These electronic devices have become more commonplace, and have been developed to be more convenient and thin. More and more options are provided for users to choose from.
In some electronic devices, a lens driving module is disposed therein to adjust the focus of a lens. However, the driving force may be not sufficient due to the deviated assembly of the inner components of the lens driving module. Therefore, how to address the aforementioned problem has become an important issue.